Playstation Allstars: Battle Royale 2
by Husband of Lyanne
Summary: Many great and lovable warriors from the Playstation Universe come together for an epic battle for the power that'll allow them to become the strongest in the world!
1. Beginning

Portals, doors that allow one to travel to many different and unique worlds. The worlds have been at peace, never to be bothered or corrupted. But all that changes when a mysterious force comes into the picture. A force with powers that no one understood. Whatever this force was...it wasn't from any of the different worlds. The unique power spread around the world, through the portals. A great disaster was beginning! The power spread, corrupting the peaceful worlds, disaster on an unimaginable scale! And to eliminate this threat...warriors would have to step up and face this monster that disturbs the peace! Through time, many warriors...both human and creatures were disappearing left and right. Through the portals of there world, they were turned into small shining orbs and sent through time and space! Thousands of shining orbs were flying through space and vanishing in the deepest part of space. A strange world bathed in the color of blue and thousands of pillars everywhere and swirling vortexes of unknown power flowing in a circle. The shining orbs arrived in the mysterious world and shined even brighter, turning the warriors back into there original form. Everyone looked around, confused and wondering where they were. Suddenly, a giant creature appeared. It was made out of polygon material. As it pulled it spices back together, it made it's announcement...

"Greeting warriors from another world, I am the creator of this mysterious world AND the one who has transported you here. You are here because I have chosen you play a little game that I call "Battle Royale". The game is simple, the warriors go head t head against each other in different destinations, in your world. The strongest who can pass all the battles and stages, will have the chance to go against me. If you fail, you will have another chance to redeem yourself. And if you are able to defeat me, I will transport you home with and you'll gain a power that no one has ever imagined."

Everyone was confused and looked eerie. And with that, the polygon head said..."good luck and...brace yourself". He disappeared into thin air, laughing. Suddenly, all the warriors began to disappear as well, transported to the battles.

_Prepare yourselves...for the ultimate Battle Royale!_


	2. Chapter: 1

Playstation Allstars: Battle Royale 2

Chapter 1: **Blood Conduit**

_Cole Narration: This city is under attack. Vampires are walking the streets, turning others into one of them. And there numbers will keep growing. Thanks to Bloody Mary, I'm now one of them. I don't nearly have enough power to stop her. I need a solution before sunrise, otherwise I'll be her slave. Seems as though luck is on my side. Zeke told me about some "event" that's going on, out of New Marais. A group of people are coming together for a huge fight. Not sure how it's gonna end. But if it's anything like my last battles, I better be ready for the worst to happen._

**Part 1: (Westopolise/Flashing Stage)**

**Vampire MacGrath vs. Raven**

The battle began in a huge open city. There was soilders with the logo G.U.N on there tags. There were aliens swarming around the arena, blasting at the soilders. Cole teleported in the city and looked around, examining the scenery. "Looks like this city has gone to hell as well." Cole said to himself. Just then, another warrior teleported in front of him. It was a woman, wearing some strange type of clothing. She seemed to be Conduit as well...according to Cole, anyway. "You an enemy, or an ally?" Cole asked the woman. The woman just glared at him and stood ready to fight. Cole pulses electricity though his right hand. "If you act as smug as you look, then this'll be easy." Cole said, standing in his fighting pose "Round one, Cole MacGrath vs. Raven!" The announcer said. As soon as the announcer declared the battle to begin, Cole and Raven charged at each other. They continue to battle on and on, one brutal attack after another! Cole and Raven were evenly matched, evading others attacks, countering there movement and sending each other flying. But Cole managed to gain the upper hand. He used his "Shadow Strike" to eliminate Raven. He charged at her, turning into a swarm of bats, and jabbed his wooden stake into her. However, it wasn't that easy. Just as it seemed that Cole was the winner, Raven reappeared, charging at Cole. "This doesn't make any sense, I took her out, why is she still fighting?" Cole thought to himself. He looked up at the large building and saw that he was being timed. Just then, the city began to change. What was once a city with humans and aliens at war, transformed into a concert stage, with flashing lights and pop stars singing there lungs out. But when he wasn't paying attention, Raven took HIM out. Raven held out her palm and turned blue, she creating a wave of intense gravity to strike down the line killing Cole. But even Raven was surprised, when Cole appeared. It was tied, Cole and Raven both had one kill. In order to win, one of them needed at least one more kill, before time ran out. Neither one wasted no time, they fought to death, struggling to get a kill before time up. The clock began to count down and before the time ran out, Cole managed to use another "Shadow Strike" on Raven, making him the winner of the match. The confetti rained down on Cole, showing everyone that he had won the fight. "That's right, sucker!" Cole said, as he turned away from the camera. Raven turns her head sideways in anger as her Crow lands on her shoulder and does the same. The two are then teleported out of the city and moved onto the next fight.

**Part 2: (Bullworth Academy/Quarantine Zone)**

**Vampire MacGrath vs. Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Juliet Starling**

The next stage was completely different from the first one. The scenery changed to a high school. Cole was teleported in the middle of the school grounds, along with two others. A hedgehog with red tagging on his spikes and was wearing gloves and roller skate type of shoes. He had a certain of hatred in his eyes. And the other opponent was a teenage girl. She was wearing a cheerleader uniform and had a giant chainsaw. She also had a mans head, hanging from the back of her skirt. It was right there that Cole knew these two weren't gonna be easy opponents. "Round 2, Cole MacGrath vs. Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Juliet Starling!" The announcer said, introducing the imaginary audience to the warriors. The announcer then declared the battle to begin. The three fighters came charging at one another. Cole began to swing his wooden stake, Shadow began shooting at the warriors, with his guns and Juliet charged at them with her chainsaw. With every brutal combo, they could feel themselves growing more and more powerful! When they gained enough strength, they used there strongest attacks. Shadow gained one of his best moves...the "Shadow Rile Road". Shadow equipps his Shadow Rifle and shoots with it forwards, KO'ing Juliet. Cole managed to move from the blast. Cole then charged at Shadow, knocking him into the air, thus gaining his other strongest move called the "Shadow Swarm". Cole transformed into a swarm of bats and began to fly around the stage. He flew into both Shadow and Juliet, killing them both. "Didn't see that coming, did ya?" Cole said, transforming into his original state. He now had two kills, Shadow had only one and Juliet had none. The two warriors then reappeared back on the stage. "I promise you... revenge!" Shadow said, enraged that he was eliminated. "You didn't it'd be that easy, did you?" Juliet said, reappearing on the stage. Just then, the stage began to change again. The school and buildings began to falling apart and had fungus all over them. You could see people being chased by weirdos with mushroom-like heads. "This again?" Cole asked himself. Just then, Juliet used her strongest move, while Cole and Shadow were distracted. She used a move that she calls "Nick Dance". Juliet took Nick's head and placed it on a blue zombie corpse. Nick began to dance, attacking foes and picking up items and throwing them at Cole and Shadow, killing them both. Juliet didn't have time to celebrate because the time was up. Once again, the confetti rained over Cole, claiming him the winner. Juliet sits on the ground holding Nick's head on her chest while crying. Shadow stands there and lightens red of anger. As for Cole, he smiles at the camera with his vampire teeth shown. The three are then teleported to the next battling arena.

**Part 3: (Destiny Islands/Dragon Triangle)**

**Vampire MacGrath vs. Joel and Ellie vs. Lara Croft vs. Frank West**

On the next stage, it wasn't all apocalyptic, like the last two stages. It was more peaceful and harmless. Cole was teleported to a small island. The waves were splashing against the sand and the sun was a beautiful bright red. Three other opponents arrived as well. An old man with a younger, having a rifle on her back. Another woman who had a tank top on and brown jeans and black boots. She had no rifle, just a bow and arrow...and a single pistol. The last warrior was another man. He had a pair of glasses on, a camera around his neck and was wearing a black vest, black jeans and shoes and a white undershirt. "Round 3, Cole MacGrath vs. Joel and Ellie vs. Lara Croft vs. Frank West." The announcer, once again, introduced the warriors. He declared the match to begin and the fighters came charging at one another. Cole charged at Frank West and began to unleash combos on him with his wooden stake. As for Joel and Ellie, Joel began shooting at Lara, Ellie assisted by throwing explosives at her. Lara was able to doge the bullets...but she couldn't dodge the explosive. It blew up and sand flew everywhere. When frank was knocked out, Cole ran after Joel and Ellie. He slipped underneath Joel and walked him with his stake, sending him flying. A helpful move that he called the "Amp Launch". Once Joel was out of the way, he went for Ellie. But frank recovered from Cole's beating and grabbed him. While holding Cole, frank performed his counterattack, he calls it the "Judo Throw". He flipped Cole backwards and sent him flying. But that didn't stop Cole, he transformed into a flock of bats and landed back on his feet. Joel managed to get back up as well, he took out his bow and began to send arrows flying at Cole. Thanks to his vampire senses, he could tell the arrow was coming and ducked down and it hit frank, stunning him. Cole charged at Joel and attacked. Luckily, he had his best move saved up and performed the "Shadow Strike" on Joel, eliminating him. He then set his sights on Frank and Lara. Just then, a little bar showed up on the left side of Cole. There was a little "0" in the bar. It then changed into a "1". Cole received one kill from attacking Joel. He needed only two more to win. The scenery changed, once again. It went from a beautiful and peaceful island to a dark, rainy and dangerous stage. But that didn't stop Cole, he was going to achieve this ultimate power, one way or another. So he began attacking, creating combos and dealing brutal damaged and gained his most powerful attack...the ultimate move. The stage becomes covered in a swarm of bats and Cole called several lighting strikes onto the stage, annihilating Lara and Frank. He called it the "Shadow Swarm". With that, it was over, his number "1" kill leveled up to a number "3". The match was over. The announcer shouted "VICTORY!" The confetti rained over Cole, claiming him winner. Cole strikes the stage with a sworm of bats, Joel and Ellie sat down, in depression, Lara got down on both her knees and hands and Frank falls down, in defeat. The four warrior and sent to a new stage to continue on there fight.

**Part 4: (Seattle/Twilight Town)**

**Vampire MacGrath vs. Cloud Strife vs. Hatsune Miku vs. Jimmy Hopkins**

The next arrived. A large open arena in a city known as Seattle. People were walking around, going on with there lives. Cole was teleported on the top of a concrete building. The same went with three others. A man with gold spiky hair and a huge sword. A girl with long blue hair and wearing a techno pop star outfit. And the last warrior was wearing a school uniform and hair no hair, same as Cole. "Round 4, Cole MacGrath vs. Cloud Strife vs. Hatsune Miku vs. Jimmy Hopkins!" The announcer said. The battle began and everyone began to whale on one another. Cole began to use his electricity to stun his enemies, Cloud swing his buster sword for massive damage, Miku attacked with her microphone and Jimmy fought by using his boxing skills. All the warriors gained there best move. Cole eliminated Jimmy with his Shadow Strike, giving him "1" kill. Cloud took care of Miku with his best move called "Omnislash", giving HIM a "1" kill as well. "That's it, you're dead!" Jimmy said, reappearing for battle. "Don't start without me!" Miku said, reappearing! Cole continued his battle...sadly, it ended so quickly. Cole used his strongest move and won the match. The confetti rained over him, showing the defeated warriors that he's won. Miku plumps down on the ground and looks down sad, Jimmy pouts and crosses his arms in anger and Cloud holds his hand against his forehead. Cole however, He strikes the stage with a sworm of bats. With that, Cole moves onto his next fight.

**Rival Boss:**

**Vampire MacGrath vs. Terra**

As Cole is walking around the rival arena, he spots someone examining the floor. He begins walking up to him. But suddenly, the stranger jumps up and points his sword in Cole's face. "You a blood sucker too?" Cole asked. "Blood sucker? What are you talking about?" The man asked. "I just wanna know if your one of the good ones." Cole explained. "I'm not concerned with you and anything that has to deal with you." The man explained. "My name is Terra and I am looking for the gift from the light that'll allow me to stand up against the darkness within me and no one will get in my way." "Well that's quite a shame, cause I'm looking for the power source as well." Cole claimed. "And I'm going to get it, even if I have to go through you!" Cole pulled out his wooden stake and stood ready to fight the swordsman Terra.

(Connection: Vampire MacGrath and Terra are both warriors and heroes struggling to fix the situation that they have been cursed with. Cole has to figure out how to undo the vampire curse Bloody Mary has put upon him and Terra must learn how to conquer the darkness within him, or let it control him. Both Cole and Zeke have someone close to them; Cole has his best friend Zeke and Terra has both Aqua and Ventus. Both characters have an alter ego side to them. Cole choosing good or evil and Terra choosing light or darkness.)

The two battled each other, evenly matched. Dodging each other's attacks, countering, throwing each other Cole stunned Terra with his electric powers and attacked with his "Shadow Strike", gaining him "1" kill. Terra reappeared, ready for another fight. Terra gained his best move and put it to effect. He flipped into the air and slammed his weapon on the ground, creating a powerful impact. Sadly, it didn't work and Cole fought back with his "Shadow Swarm" attack and gained a second kill on Terra. Just one more and Cole could move on. Cole began attacking with combos and stunned with his electricity, gaining him another power. He used his "Shadow Strike" and ended the match. Terra fell to his knees in defeat and Cole continued to move forward.

**Final Boss:**

As Cole was walking, he came into a purple room, with strange objects all over the floor. Just then, the objects began to move and form the shape of a face.

"Congratulations, warrior, you have made it to the final match!" The floating head said. "Who are you?" Cole asked. "I am the ruler of this world and the master of the power source you search for." The face claimed. "Power source, so that means..." Cole said. "Correct, defeat me and you gain my power source." The floating head claimed. "Fine by me, I've faced weirder freaks than you. Let's go." Cole said, standing ready to fight. "I consider this to be a role-playing game. Today, you will be playing the part of the piñata." The floating head said. He summoned a phantom warrior to assist in his fight. "No way...Zeke?" Cole said, in shock. A phantom was in the form of his best friend Zeke. "Do remember that these creatures are not the same warriors, just mere illusions." The floating head stated. "Alright then, fine by me." Cole said. He began breaking combos on the phantom and gaining a lot of power. Cole then used his "Shadow Swarm" and destroyed the phantom. The floating head hovered over Cole and felt to the ground. Cole dodge rolled out of the way and got back on his feet. He began swinging at the floating head, dealing damage. Pieces of the floating head began to fall off. The head then floated back off into the distance. "I am invincible" the floating head claimed. "Keep acting like a wiseass, that'll be your downfall." Cole stated, smiling. "My minions are without end." The floating head stated, summoning two other minions. These minions weren't anyone Cole recognized. However, it didn't change the fact that Cole was going to dominate this fight. It was combo city for Cole, dealing damage, gaining so much power and dealing the finishing blow. "Easily replaceable." The floating head stated, slamming onto the stage. Cole dodged rolled and began too continue dealing damage. The harder he hit, the more pieces that began to fall off. He moved back into the distance again. "Do not hate, I cannot lose!" The floating head, shouted. " "First time for everything!" Cole stated. The floating head revived all three more of the minions that Cole had defeated. Cole merely smiled...knowing that this was gonna be a walk in the park. And he was right, he send all three of the minions flying in the air,gaining so much power that he used his "Shadow Storm" against them and finished the battle. The only one left...was the polygon freak. "Easily replaceable." The floating head said, slamming into the stage. Cole dodged, whacked the floating head until he fell back. The battle was over and Cole had won. "Awe, what's the matter, big man, you done?" Cole said, mocking the boss. "How could this happen? None have beaten me until now." The floating head said. He began to fall apart, breaking into tiny millions of pieces and was destroyed. Cole began to float into the air and absorbed the power source of the Polygon Man. He let out a burst of energy and disappeared. Cole accomplished his mission and returned home.

_Cole Narration: Returning from the most...interesting battles, I finally gained the powerful ability that everyone was fighting for. With this new power at my disposal, I'm more than ready to take on Bloody Mary and extract my revenge. Sadly enough for her, pack back is gonna be a bitch!_


End file.
